


Night of Vigil

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Amens in Amber [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bible Quotes, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Episode: s14e20 Moriah, Episode: s15e01 Back and to the Future, Gen, Inspired by Poetry, Jack Feels, Poor Jack, Post-Episode: s14e20 Moriah, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Writer Chuck Shurley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: When Jack dies, Castiel mourns under the stars.Post Season 14 Episode 20: MoriahInspired by a poem in Leonardas Andriekus' 'Amens in Amber.'





	Night of Vigil

**Author's Note:**

> Another fanfiction inspired by 'Amens in Amber.' 
> 
> Let me know what you think!

Excerpt of Night of Vigil

(from Leonardas Andriekus’ ‘Amens in Amber’)

_Fallen on the field clumps at your feet,_

_I do not grieve_

_For the long night spent in vigil_

_Beneath living crosses;_

_Now the depths of the closed casket_

_Will not be hard_

_Nor will the fiddling of the grasshoppers_

_Stir me to melancholy._

The night raged with stars, and Castiel cursed them all.

How was it that the Heavens did not see what was happening on Earth and strike its vengeance on them all? How could the stars keep spiraling in their long, elliptical orbits around the center of the galaxy? Should they not cease in their movements, and stay forever fixed in the firmament, in sorrow and in solidarity?

Jack was dead.

It was as simple and as tragic and as horrible as that.

The boy they’d raised as a son, the one he and Sam and Dean had loved and cherished and fought alongside, was gone.

Day had turned to night in an instant, and he knelt there, before the still, lifeless body of a boy he’d have killed for, died for, tore the Heavens from the sky for.

And now the world was ending, yet again. Soon, he’d have to rise and fight.

Soon, he’d have to go to war again, against the legions of Hell and God and fate and destiny, but for now, he knelt and let the hot shame of it all wash over him.

He couldn’t save Jack.

The dead were rising from their graves, and time was slipping through his fingers like so many grains of sand, like so much water on the shores bordering some great sea of sorrow and solitude, where all the dreams he’d ever held close had gone to die a slow, lingering death.

He stood. He turned to face Sam and Dean, and together, they stood back to back on that final battlefield, for it was written, “And they shall _know_ I am the Lord, when I shall lay my vengeance upon them.”

He knew, now – his whole life, serving God, rebelling against the legions of Heaven, fighting and killing his brethren – it was all a beautiful lie, a sleight of hand, a deceit so convincing it had fooled them all.

He knew, now – the story was ending, but the song remained the same; his whole life, an elegy for all that had yet to be lost. His whole life – a funeral dirge leading to this moment; a swan song he was still singing.


End file.
